


I Found Your Pet in My Yard (Day 8)

by notoneforreality



Series: 30 Days of Johnlock [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day Prompt Challenge, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Pets, Sherlock shows emotion, Teenagers, Teenlock, runaway pets, silly dog, wow that's never happened before
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 02:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notoneforreality/pseuds/notoneforreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unchanged prompt :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Found Your Pet in My Yard (Day 8)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatySummers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatySummers/gifts).



> Sorry it's short and late, I've had lots of exams, but enjoy :D

John opened the back door, and was attacked by a heavy weight and a slobbery tongue. He stumbled backwards with a surprised huff of air escaping him. 

"Woah boy!"

John managed to grab Redbeard's paws in his hands and get him off of his chest, although the excited puppy still cavorted around his feet, yapping and barking happily at his new friend. John laughed loudly and caught up the little dog in his arms. The dog immediately took the opportunity to start licking his face again. John turned his head away, but he was laughing. He cuddled to dog for a couple of seconds, then let him down. 

Redbeard trotted alongside John as he brought him back around to the front of the house and back down to number 221. When he rang on the doorbell, no one answered. After about five minutes of knocking and ringing, John walked around to the gate and peered over the wood. There was no one there, either. 

Just as he turned to leave, Sherlock came flying up to him. John watched, wide-eyed as Sherlock threw himself on the ground to scoop Redbeard up. It was the most emotional john had ever seen Sherlock. Redbeard seemed determined to cover Sherlock from head to toe in wet dog kisses, but Sherlock didn't stop him. John felt slightly awkward, and went to walk away, but just as he made the first step back, Sherlock looked up.

"Thank you, John."

"Oh, it's okay."

"We've been looking for him all morning. Where did you find him?"

"He went on an adventure to my back garden."

Sherlock hugged Redbeard one last time, then stood up. He suddenly seemed to realise that John had just seen him showing more than the tiniest bit of emotion, and swallowed. John saw his adam's apple bob. Sherlock nodded stiffly.

"Thank you for bringing him home."

"No problem," John said, and smiled, then left Sherlock to his reunion.


End file.
